icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 52 - Welcome Home♫Strawberry
is the is the 52nd episode of the Aikatsu! TV Anime series and the 2nd episode of it's , this episode premiered on October 10, 2013.All information on this page is sourced from Aikatsu! Wiki. Yoichi Kato wrote the scenario and Nobuhiro Kondō did the storyboard. Mitsuhito Yamaji directed the episode while Hatsue Nakayama and Ken'ichi Watanabe directed the animation. Story After Starlight School and Dream Academy's duel, somehow Ichigo returns from America! However, as the Constellation Appeal appears, will a new despair appear too? Plot Everyone stares in shock but are quick to embrace. Ichigo reveals she has just gotten back and despite it being so long it feels like she was only gone for a week. A man comes in to inform Aoi that she has to get ready and will be going on stage in a few minutes, but Ichigo spots her nervousness as Seira and Kii come by. They both have heard of her and are surprised to find her there suddenly. While Kii is worried, Seira goes in to speak to Ichigo, only to be interrupted when Ichigo grabs her into a hug... Aikatsu! - 52_02.55.png Aikatsu! - 52_03.01.png Aikatsu! - 52_03.04.jpg Aikatsu! - 52_03.15.png Aikatsu! - 52_03.22.jpg Aikatsu! - 52_03.30.jpg Aikatsu! - 52_04.20.png Aikatsu! - 52_05.11.jpg Aikatsu! - 52_05.18.png|"This again..." Aikatsu! - 52_05.38.jpg Ichigo informs Seira and the others that she had heard of her performance and Seira asks her if she thinks she could ever do one. But when she says that she probably can, it causes Seira to go on and say it's harder then one would assume. She tells Kii to give Ichigo a Constellation dress coord, despite her initial reaction, and Kii explains what how the Constellation Appeal works. She also mentions that one can only perform it when the audiences voltage is maxed out and Ichigo asks if she can try it out. Aoi seems momentarily concerned but she asks Ichigo to take her place instead. The announcer reveals to everyone that Starlight Academy has decided to change the representative and while Aoi feels that she should have been on the stage, she knows that Ichigo would have a better chance of winning and they have too much to lose right now. So Ichigo goes to change into her special new coord and while she doesn't know if she will be able to do the Constellation Appeal, she's excited either way and will give it her all. She appears on stage and performs to "Idol Activity". Aikatsu! - 52_07.17.jpg|Suprised Orihime. Aikatsu! - 52_07.26.png Aikatsu! - 52_08.34.png|Ichigo managed to perform a Constellation Appeal. Aikatsu! - 52_08.58.png Aikatsu! - 52 09.05.png ‎ To everyone's surprise she was able to perform the Constellation Appeal. Aoi and Ran remark that she has grown since previously, and Orihime comes by to speak to her. Aoi reveals that she had overheard what Orihime said and she was too worried about losing. But this makes Orihime say that she believed she could do it, which was why she chose her to begin with. She trusted her and her abilities... It is revealed that both Seira and Ichigo have managed to come to a draw. Mostly everyone is happy, though some are shocked by the turn of events. As Ichigo leaves the stage she is met by Orihime, who compliments her for using the Constellation Appeal. Ichigo believes it may have just been luck but Orihime tells her that this gave her hope for the future of Starlight Academy and gives Ichigo the brand new upgraded Aikatsu phone. She also received the Scorpion mark for using the Constellation Appeal. As they leave, Seira tells Ichigo that while she was able to use the special appeal, she doesn't plan on losing to her anytime soon. They then separate while Kii looks up what Ichigo meant by "Width is missing" and she points out that the Japanese for it is "haba naissu ne", which sounds like "Have a nice day". So before they go, Seira says it back to her. Ichigo has come to visit Otome, who now lives where Mizuki used to live during her time at the Academy. The starlight Queen will live here and she's renamed it "Otome Mansion". Inside she sees everyone has thrown her a party. They cheer for her with their drinks and have a wonderful meal while Ichigo fills them in on why she returned. She said that she had a lot of fun, but she thought it was just time to leave. They then ask what she did while she was gone, and Ichigo says instead of attending school she went around doing whatever she could find: singing in a gospel choir, street dancing, sold seaweed bento in Manhattan, cleaned the statue of liberty, trained with army men, and even made a new friend, an orca whale named Thomas! They go on to ask her if she learned any English and Ichigo admits that she made do with what she could. Like to get off of the bus she said "fried tofu", which sounds like "I get off". She also learned Come together, don't mind, and wash my car. While the girls show concern for the selective words she learned, they know she could get what she wanted to say out one way or the other. Seeing as the others have fallen asleep, Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran leave. She reveals that there is a lot she's yet to tell them, but she instead brings up Mizuki and thinks about how she quit the school. Aoi mentions that when Mizuki left she announced that she would be halting her Idol career for the time and nobody knows what she is up to now. Ichigo admits that even if its true, she still admires her and wants to stand on stage with her again someday. Aoi continues on to describe how much Aikatsu has changed there, bringing up how designers throughout the world have combined to form a World Designer Council. This years theme is Constellations, so everyone at Starlight Academy needs to learn how to do them if they want to keep their rivalry with Dream Academy and even beat them someday... As this is going on, Seira offers Kii her favorite drink in order to get her to find more information about Ichigo. In their dorm room while Ichigo unpacks, she hides a note and shuts the drawer when Aoi walks in with some drinks. Ichigo suggests that they do some research on Seira and suggests they do some infiltration! Come the next day the girls come to Dream Academy. Ichigo seems disappointed to see it isn't as dramatic as Aoi incidentally made it out to be. The girls use swimming gear in order to sneak onto school grounds, and while they hide Aoi asks her how she learned to do this. Ichigo claims it was on a mission, but the girls are caught by someone. They apologize for sneaking onto the grounds and he tells them to just go through the main entrance. Inside, Aoi fills them in on what she is aware of by explaining that while Starlight Academy focuses on Idol schooling, Dream Academy offers two other courses: Producer, and Designer. While they spy on everyone she points out Sora Kazesawa to them. She is popular as a designer and an idol and has won awards and plans to begin her own brand someday. They see a strange room in a darker hallway, but do not bother to check it out. Inside is Kii, waiting for a bunch of data to finish being analyzed as Seira shows up with another drink for her. She sees all of the data for Starlight Academy and Kii explains Aoi and Ran to her. She goes on to mention that the three of them were in an idol unit together for a while. She tells Seira about Ichigo, but Seira thinks she hears someone else momentarily, until she looks to find nobody there... In the hallway, Aoi scolds Ichigo for almost getting them caught. She admits to being impressed and she catches Kii and Seira walking by. They go into a room to learn how to keep Seira's nerves calmed down while on stage, then they use heavy weights to tone her lower body, autographs, and putting coords together. The trio watch as this goes on and Aoi comments that it's different from their own. However, they are wondering who could have thought all of this up. Unknowingly having caught the attention of Mizuki who was spying on them... Character Appearances *Ran Shibuki *Aoi Kiriya *Otome Arisugawa *Kaede Ichinose *Sakura Kitaoji *Yurika Todo *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Bepp *Tiara Yumesaki *Seira Otoshiro *Ki Saegusa *Sora Kazesawa *Mizuki Kanzaki Trivia *Starting with this episode, Ichigo has changed her intro to the episodes. *Ichigo has listed some english words she learned in America: **揚げ豆腐・・・I get off (Ageobu) **噛むと餃子・・・Come together (Kamuto gyoza) **うどんうまーい・・・Don't mind! (Udonmai) **うおっシューマイか・・・Wash my car (Uo~ Shyuumai ka~) *This Episode marks the debute of the Suite Devil Coord, which is the only rare constellation coord to be featured in a performance. Gallery Aikatsu! - 52_00.06.jpg|New Ichigo's opening narration. Aikatsu! - 52_08.31.png Aikatsu! - 52_07.37.png Aikatsu! - 52_07.51.png Screen Shot 2015-04-13 at 7.19.44 PM.png References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season Two